Katherine's Twin
by Rosa Claire
Summary: What if Katherine had a twin, would she be like her? Who is she to the Originals and why didn't they use her in the sacrifice
1. Chapter 1

Hey my name is Athena Petrova/Pierce. I'm the younger twin sister of Katerina Petrova or Katherine Pierce as she likes to be called now. Anyway I am heading to Mystic falls to meet my sister there, as she told me our doppleganger is there and she is the key to mine and Katherine's freedom after we...Well her betrayed Klaus.  
I am known as the more innocent yet quite devious, when I want to be.  
I know how to fight quite well, but I am not known for beating my sister in a fight and if you can see me and my sister fight a lot, but most of the time I don't win, but sometimes I do.

**Name:** Athena Petrova/Pierce  
**Age:** 18/538  
**Turned:** Katherine on April 6 1492 after she was turned by Rose.  
**Friends: **The Mikaelson's except Finn, Esther and Mikael, The Salvatore Brothers, Elena and Jeremy Gilbert, Caroline Forbes, Bonnie Bennet, Matt Donovan, Tyler Lockwood and Alaric Saltzman.  
**Enemies: **No one really except Finn, Esther and Mikael


	2. 1490

1490-Bulgaria

Athena Petrova just ran into the room when she heard her mother shout ,  
"_A little more dearest, a little more. Push... a little more. A little more. A little more_". Katerina kept pushing and screaming until she finally delivered her baby. Their mother took a hold of Katerina's new born child and announced, "_It's a girl_".  
"_A girl. Please mother, let me see her"_. Katerina said as she reached out to hold her daughter.  
_"Woman, don't! What are you doing? " _The sister's father demanded as their mother gave Katerina's child to their father.  
"_Father let Katerina at least hold her daughter once… just once, father_". Athena cried as she held her sister in her arms as she started crying.  
" _Forget it! Katerina has disgraced this family_". Their father yelled as he left the room with Katerina's daughter in his arms, while Katerina cried and screamed.  
"_Father, please! No, father, no!" _Katerina cried as their mother embraced her.  
"_No Katerina, it's better for her_!" Their mother said trying to sooth Katerina as she kept crying. " _No mother, please..." Katerina cried._  
_"Let her go… let her go Katerina. " _Their mother said.  
"_Please, mama… " _Katerina whimpered.  
_"We'll get her back someday 'Rina I promise". _Athena kept whispering in her older twin sister's ear over and over again._ " I promise"_

_Hey it's A.P here I hope you enjoy the official first chapter of the story, I will be building the chapters up until they get to present day aka season 2 and onwards, so at the moment the chapters will be quite short._  
_Soon I will post a poll on who she will end up with who she end up with I hope you will look out for it._  
_See yah_


	3. 1492

A/N  
**Hey guys in this chapter I am just going to skip to the part were Athena and her sister Katherine find out about the sun and moon curse as I don't remember what happened or can't find when Katherine was banished from Bulgaria. So I am just going to skip to the part were they find out and get turned into vampires.**  
**Sooooo... Here's the chapter.**

Athena and Katerina had arrived in England after Katerina's banishment from Bulgaria and Athena not wanting to leave her older twin by herself had gone with Katerina to England where they met Trevor and he introduced them to the Mikaelson family; Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah and Kol.  
Athena being the innocent self she is caught the heart of all the originals very quickly and they realised the couldn't kill her for the Sun and Moon curse, so they decided to use Katerina instead.  
For the last two years the Petrova twins had been staying at Mikaelson Mansion still unknowing on what creatures they where...Until late at night Katerina had been wandering around the castle finding herself unable to sleep when she heard the Mikaelson siblings talking about the curse and who they were going to use. Once they had finished talking about it, not knowing that Katerina was listening to their conversation, Katerina quickly fled to her sister's room to wake her up. When she got there she opened the door and locked it shut and saw her younger twin sleeping peacefully .  
"Athena wake up" Katerina whisper-shouted at her sister, shaking her hard enough to wake her up.  
"'Rina? W-what are you doing?" Athena yawned.  
"We need to leave, quickly Klaus he plans to use one of us for this curse". Katerina said quickly.  
Athena now quickly awake said, "Curse?'Rina what are you going on about there's no such thing".  
"Yes there is and you will never believe what it is about". Katerina quickly told her sister on what the Sun and Moon curse was and what the Mikaelson family were, Katerina watched as horror came onto her sister's face as she tried to keep up with her sister.  
"How are we going to get out? Are we taking some horses as it will be quicker?" Athena questionned quickly.  
"No, we will take the forestas there are more places to hide and it will be a lot more quitier than horses"

For the first hour it was fine and quiet however as the night passed on they started to hear mens voices, along with Elijah's and they quickly started running, but soon enough they fall and hide behind a tree.  
"She's here. Katerina!Athena! I know you're near, I can smell your blood. It's pointless to run, Klaus will find you wherever you are". Elijah shouted.  
Soon though they heard Trevor's voice telling them a false trail, as the sister's get up trevor pushes them againstthe tree and puts a finger to their lips and says, "Head east. I can't lead them astray anymore."  
"We can't run anymore" Athena says.  
"Never mind. There's a cottage. You'll both be safe there. Go now. Go! " Trevor says.  
As Katerina quickly runs off, Athena turns back around and hugs Trevor "Thank you Trevor"  
As she lets go Trevor just smiles a little and nods his head and then she quickly turns back to run after the older Petrova.  
As both sister's keep running east they soon see a little cottage and they both quickly run up to it knock on the door and a old women opens the door.  
"Please help us" Athena says.  
"I don't invite strangers into my home." The old women replies back to her.  
Katerina quickly says, "No, Trevor. He said that you'd help us."  
They both then see a women come to the door,  
"Damn him. Always making promises I don't want to keep." The women says as she looked at both Athena and Katerina.

"Let the girls in. Bring them water and something to eat." The women ordered the elder looking woman,

As both Katerina and Athena come in and sit down Katerina says," You must be Rose. Thank you. Trevor said to show you this." Katerina then shows her the moonstone  
"where di you get that 'Rina?" Athena asks.  
Katerina ignored her sister and kept talking to Rose "To prove I am who I say and that you'd help me to freedom."

"You stole this from Klaus?" Rose said shocked.

" It was to be part of the sacrifice ritual, so I grabbed it and made my escape with my sister." Katerina replied.

"People do not escape from Klaus. Everyone who tries ends up back in his grasp and anyone who helps them dies." Rose says back to Katerina.

" I know the risk you bring on yourself by giving us aid." Katerina says to Rose

"I'm risking nothing. At nightfall, I'll bring you both back to Klaus and beg him to show us both mercy." Rose says as she catches the sisters and pushes them both into an empty room

"No! No! Please Rose!" Athena cried desperately as Rose closed the door and only receiving a pitying look in reply.


	4. 1492-continues

Athena was on the ground in despair she was going to die, she was never going to have children, never going to have her own little family with Katerina. As she though of these things she wanted most she saw her sister coming up to her with a knife in her hand and she understood what her sister was going to do.  
As Rose came in she noticed Katerina and Athena on the bed looking quite pale. "It's nightfall. Time to go." Rose then noticed the smell of blood in the air and noticed the twins were bleeding badly.  
"When did this happen?" Rose demanded.  
"In the woods, I tripped and I managed to knock us both down and we landed on a sharp piece of rock." Athena said weekly.  
"That's a lie I would have smelt you both bleeding a mile away." Rose said sharply. Rose then finds a knife in Katerina's and took it off her, "We would rather die than go back to Klaus. Please just let us die." Katerina say's just as weekly as Athena said her first sentence after being stabbed with the knife.  
"If you die than Trevor dies with you." Rose said. Rose then bite both of her wrists and put each wrist in each girls mouths so they could so their wounds could heal.  
"No. No!" Katerina shouts as Trevor arrives and he says, "Where are they?"  
Rose then rushes over to him and leaves Katerina and Athena alone in the empty room while she pushes Trevor into the wall and they start to have a conversation.  
Katerina then picks up the knife and mouths, "_I love you 'Thena_" and plunged the knife in her heart and once she knew her little sister was dead she quickly took the knife put of her heart and put a string of rope around her neck and hung herself.  
Trevor and Rose heard a noise in the room where Athena and Katerina were and they rush to see what's happened and when they got ib there they see Athena on the floor with blood still pouring out of her chest and Katerina hanging from the ceiling by a rope

**They were dead.**

A/N  
Hey it's me I won't be doing 1864 as I find it a bit boring this is basically their human to vampire life really.  
So next chapter will most likely the start of season 2 


	5. Present day-The Return

A car rode past the sign what said '_Welcome to Mystic Falls' _and in that car sat a teenaged girl her name, Athena Pierce. Athena wore a brown tank top with a brown leather jacket over it along with blue skinny jeans and brown high healed ankle boots along with her daylight necklace around her neck. and had her hair straight.  
"_Yes 'Rina I know_" Athena said over the phone to her sister Katerina or Katherine as she preferred nowadays.  
"_Well little sister you know Klaus will find out about the doppleganger soon and we need to hand her over to Klaus so we will not have to run anymore_" Katherine replied back to Athena. "_Oh that reminds me I need you to run over to John Gilbert at the Gilbert household and announce of out return, little sister and we both know how much you enjoy making a special appearance for us both_" Athena smiled knowing it was true, the last time she made a special appearance she ripped the heart out of a young cocky vampire.  
"_What do I have to do?" _

**Gilbert House**  
After Athena had been invited into the house by John after giving him the excuse she lost her keys, they both entered the kitchen.  
"Is Jenna home?" John asks as he closed the fridge.  
"She had to meet the fire chief about the building. She doesn't know the truth. They've covered it up". Athena replied as she was posing as Elena.  
"Yeah I know. How's Jeremy?" John asks.  
"Holed up in his room." Athena said back.

**Gilbert House**

Athena and John were both still in the kitchen and John still didn't realise this was Athena.

"Can I help you?" John asks.  
Athena looks down at John's ring and says, "sure". As she hears the dopplegangers voice outside on the porch.

Athena grabs a knife and cuts off John's fingers, including his ring. Then she pushes John against the sink.

John, who was horrified said, "Katherine?"  
Athena smirks and says, "not quite".  
"Athena!" John cried out with shock  
Athena then started to reveal her vampire features, which made her look like and Angel of Death, "Hello John, Goodbye John." She says as she stabs him.  
katherine-pierce-3-o  
Elena unaware of the commotion what is going on in the kitchen steps into the house. "Jeremy? Are you up?" After Elena had said that she heard a noise coming from the kitchen and went towards it. As Elena entered the kitchen she found John on the floor bleeding badly. Elena rushed over to him and tries to stop the bleeding. Elena then grabbed the phone and called 911.  
Receiver: _911, what's your emergency? _  
Elena said panicky, " Hi, I-I need an ambulance to 2104 Maple Street." Not noticing Athena behind her.  
John noticing Athena watching whispers to her,"Behind you."  
"What?" Elena says.  
"Behind you" John repeats  
Elena turned around and gasps but she sees no one there. She grabs the bloody knife and cautiously approaches the hallway. Athena speeds around, frightening Elena, before she runs out the door.

Athena raced to her car quickly and got in and drove to her and her sister's new house and walked in and saw her sister drinking a glass of blood.  
"So 'Thena how did it go? Did you make an entrance?" Katherine asked amusingly.  
"Naturally, Kat" Athena said smiling.


	6. The Returned continued

Jeremy was asleep in his bed and Stefan was pacing beside his bed, watching out for him. Stefan heard the front door open. It was Athena still posing as Elena. Stefan then made his way down stairs as Athena closed the door behind her.

"Hey! How was Caroline?" Stefan asked  
"Not good." Athena replied as she embraced him. "Just what I needed."

Athena then tried to kiss Stefan, but Stefan, realizing it's Athena, grabs her by the back of her neck and bares his fangs at her. He then threw her on the couch and Athena then got up without missing a beat.  
"Athena" Stefan growled as he bared his fangs at her.  
"Well at least we managed to fool one of you" Athena said.

Stefan rushes over to her and pushes her against the wall.

"Feel better?" Athena said sarcastically.

Stefan then pushed her against another wall as someone begins to open the front door. While Stefan is distracted by this and Athena took the opportunity to grab his arm, bend it behind his back, and throw him down on the floor. Athena then smiled at him smiles and waved a little to him and rushed out of the house.  
As Elena and Damon enter the house, Stefan was still on the floor but stood up immediately as they came in.

"Stefan?" Elena asked.  
"Elena." Stefan said back to the doppleganger.  
"What happened?" Elena asked worriedly.  
"Athena happened." Damon said knowingly.

"Katherine, this is getting more and more fun." Athena said enthusiastically, "But what are doing? I thought we weren't going to keep messing with their heads. I thought we were going to grab our doppleganger, find Klaus then hand her over so we will be free and we will be able to go travel around the world without having to worry about Klaus or one of his freaky minions finding us and torturing us." Athena said to Katherine .  
"And we will, we just need to find out when to get her and grab her" Katherine said in reply.  
"How?" Athena questioned "nearly everyone is protecting her. There's a witch, a hunter and two vampires that are protecting her and watching her all the time" Athena said back.  
"I know, but we will get her and when we do, we will hand her over to Klaus and we will be free. All we have to do is wait for the perfect opportunity and then grab." Katherine said, "But first I think it might be a good idea to stay a little while, it's fun making them run around like headless chickens." Katherine said as she smirked.

(Outfit)  
Athena walked to the Lockwood mansion and she noticed it looked the exactly same as it did in 1864 at the Founder's party.  
Athena walked towards the entrance of the Lockwood house and Tyler stopped her and grabbed her hands in appreciation.  
"Hey Elena, thanks for coming. Come on in." Tyler said in appreciation.  
"No problem Tyler." Athena said as she walked into the house smiling 

As Athena walked into the Lockwood mansion she saw Bonnie doing a spell on Damon which made him hold his head in pain and after a while she heard the Bennet witch say, "Oh I'm sorry, you were saying."  
Bonnie walked out to the front porch and over to Athena, who Bonnie thought it was Elena.  
"Oh my god! Damon drives me crazy. He's walking around like he's some kind of hero for healing Caroline when it's his fault all of this happened in the first place." Bonnie said to Athena  
"I'm sorry Bonnie. What Damon's done is just awful." Athena said sympathetically as she knew exactly what Bonnie was going on about as Katherine has done a similar thing to her friends, just so she could have some control over her.  
"Okay, better. Hateful Damon moment over." Bonnie says.

Bonnie reached out to touch Athena's arm and immediately senses something cold and death-like and realised that she was not Elena.

"I've got to find Tyler and pay my respects. I'll be back." Bonnie says finding an excuse to leave.  
"Okay." Athena says back knowing Bonnie knew it was her.  
Bonnie walks away as Athena watched her go. Bonnie walked into an empty room and immediately dials Elena on her phone.  
Elena: _Hello?_  
Bonnie: _Elena? Where are you?_  
Elena: _Bonnie, I know I'm late. I'm getting in the car now. I'll be there in 5. _  
_'Hangs up'_

Bonnie was shocked. As she turned around to leave she saw Athena behind her and she gasped.)

"We haven't officially met. I'm Athena, Katherine's twin." Athena says to Bonnie  
"I know who you are." Bonnie says with a little hate in her voice.  
"Of course you do. You're the best friend right?" Athena asked rhetorically, "I've been putting all the pieces of Elena's life together with Katherine. Isobel told us it was a bit of a puzzle. I do know who Jenna and Jeremy are and I met that delicious ex-boyfriend Matt, who's sweet on Caroline, and then there's you, the vampire-hating Bennett witch. Did I do good?" Athena asked.

Bonnie tried to leave the room, but Athena sped around her and blocked her way out. Bonnie uses her migraine inducing spell on Athena and Athena feigned being hurt.

"I've been around a long time Bonnie; you're gonna have to do better than that." Athena said.

Athena grabbed Bonnie by the throat and pushed her against the wall and vamped out. Bonnie open the doors with her powers to expose them to the other guests and Athena's face went back to normal.  
kat-and-bonnie-katherine-pierce-21367430-400-219

"Nice." Athena said a little impressed and saw Stefan standing outside the doorway.  
"Athena." Stefan said.  
"Stefan" Athena replied back smiling at her old friend.  
"Leave her alone." Stefan said with little emotion in his voice to her and it hurt her a bit but she pushed it down.  
"Okay." Athena says.

Athena released Bonnie and left the room. Athena traced her finger across his chest as she walked past him. Bonnie and Stefan look at each other and Stefan follows Athena out into the main room.

"What are you doing here? With Katherine?" Asked Stefan  
Athena grabbed a drink off a tray and replied, " After the way you treated me last night, I thought that a public place would be less violent."  
"You're taking this a little far, don't you think? Elena could walk in at any moment." Stefan's says, "Is Katherine making you do this?" and Athena was quiet knowing it was true because before she was on her way to Mystic Falls Katherine had threatened her to do what she wanted or she would tear out her friends hearts, while making her watch.  
But after a while of silence Athena replied, "Mmm, but that's part of the fun, Stefan."  
Athena takes a cherry and it in her mouth but when she Saw Matt, she took it back out.  
As Matt walks up to them he says, " Hey guys."  
"Hey Matt. I heard that Caroline is doing much better. Her recovery was practically miraculous, you must be so relieved." She said yo Matt  
"I am." Matt said, "Thanks Elena." Matt says as he walked off.  
"Uh! His eyes are so blue and adorable" Athena says, "I've always been a sucker for blue or brown eyes"  
"You need to leave now."  
"You're hurting my feelings, Stefan." Athena says with a sad look on her face.  
"Athena, I'm not doing this with you." Stefan says.  
" Okay, how about we don't have a ex-friend fight in front of all of your friends? Walk with me." She demanded.  
"Just tell me what you're doing here." Stefan replied back  
"Maybe I missed you, you were my best friend, Stefan we were almost like siblings you, me and Damon. Is that an acceptable reason?" Athena asked.  
"What game are you playing?" Stefan demanded her again.  
"Why, can't you accept me wanting to see you and Damon again, Stefan?" Athena questioned.  
"I don't know. How can I accept something when the person, who used to be my best friend was lying to me for over a hundred years?" Stefan replied back to Athena.  
"I never wanted to lie to you Stefan or Damon, you guys treated me like family and I was beginning to remember what family felt like. I never wanted to leave any of you, but Katherine made me.  
_Flashback:_  
_"Katherine, we have to go back and help them through the transition and not let them think we are dead." Athena said to Katherine trying to make her see reason to go back and help the Salvatore brothers._  
_"No! Athena we have to with all these vampire killings the Mikaelsons might come to Mystic Falls, but if they believe we are dead we can be free... Sort of."_  
_"But..." Athena tried to say._  
_"Athena promise me you won't go back to them or let them see you . Promise me this, Little sister." Katherine said desperately to her little sister._  
_"I promise, 'Rina."_  
_Flashback end_

"

"But if you don't want to believe me, well...Let's play. Remember Stefan, no rules...No rules." Athena said smirking.  
Athena walked out the room expecting him to follow her. As she walked out the room Stefan looked back at Bonnie, who Athena didn't know had followed them into the room, when Bonnie nodded Stefan headed out to where Athena was. 

Athena and Stefan were walking outside on the Lockwood gardens.  
"The Lockwoods have a lot more land than they used to. The possessions from all the tomb vampires built them quite a fortune." Athena said to Stefan.  
"Yeah, why did you want them dead? You're the one who turned most of them." Stefan said.  
"Actually I wasn't the one who killed them, Katherine did." Athena replied to Stefan correcting mistake.  
"Why" Stefan asked.  
" Don't know but, there's nothing more annoying than a vengeful vampire, Stefan. Just ask John Gilbert." Athena said as they both stopped walking.  
"You haven't changed at all, have you? You're still the innocent yet devious little twin sister, that keeps taking order's off her, aren't you?" Stefan said  
Athena was silent for a second, but you could feel the tension in the air, but after a second she replied "But you have. You're stronger. Meaner. Katherine will find that sexy." Athena warned him.  
"Don't try anything with me or Damon, Athena. You and Katherine leave town, I don't care whatever it is you brought here, why don't you just get it and leave town? Because if you don't I will hunt you and Katherine down and rip your hearts out."  
"You want to know why I'm here, Stefan? I told you the truth I came back because I missed you and Damon, I came back for the both of you ."  
"Well the problem, Athena, is that I don't believe you and I hate you." Stefan replied back in a harsh voice and noticed the tears in her eye, before they hardened up and Stefan immediately regretted what he said when he saw her tears.  
Athena then took the iron stem from the ground and stabbed him in the stomach with it.  
Athena then twisted the iron stem and pulled it out harshly and threw it on the floor, before running away.

Katherine POV  
I heard my little sister's conversation and now thanks to her I can make a new vampire for Klaus for his sacrifice. I love my little sister to death, but of it was between me or her to die, I would chose her. As I say _'better you die than I'_

I walked into the blondes hospital room and I noticed Caroline was in bed, sleeping, but she woke up and saw me.

"Elena?" Caroline asked, and I smirked at how easy it was to fool everyone to be sweet little Elena, Athena would've been better, but I know she doesn't like to kill people or turn them.  
"Hey Caroline." I replied  
"What are you doing here?" She asked again and I was quickly getting tired of her stupid questions, so I decided to reveal myself.  
"My name is Katherine. I was hoping you could give the Salvatore brothers a message for me."  
"What are you talking about? What message?" Caroline questioned.  
"Game on." I replied.  
"What?"  
I then grabbed one of her pillows by her head and pushed it down against her face, so she couldn't breath. Caroline kept struggling and struggling, so I soon got annoyed and pushed it down harder until she ran out of air and died. I then took the pillow back against her head so it looked like she was sleeping and walked out the room without anyone noticing me. 


	7. Memory Lane

**SALVATORE HOUSE**  
Stefan woke up in bed with 'Elena' next t him, after he had a stranger dream with Katherine in and Elena kissing Damon

"Hey, are you okay?" 'Elena' asked.

"Yeah. Yes, bad dream. Get back to sleep." Stefan said.  
Stefan then sped out of his bed when he realised it wasn't Elena next to him, it was Katherine.

"Katherine." Stefan growled

"You have to admit I am getting better at this." Katherine said smirking at Stefan, "At least I fooled one of you, Damon he was easy to trick. It was easy to get inside of your head. Have you completely forsaken your nature?" Katherine asked mockingly.

Stefan rushed over to Katherine, but she pushed him away.

"Are we really gonna do this? You both know I could rip you to shreds and do my nails at the same time." Katherine stated in fact.

"What do you want?" Stefan questioned.

"I wanted to see you. I missed you, Stefan. Indulge me for a little while, please?" Katherine said.

"Why are you back in town?" Stefan asked.

"3 reasons: you, you and you." Katherine said, while counting the reasons off on her fingers.

"You see, I can't quite get that down. Just kind of… gets stuck in my throat" Stefan said to Katherine.

"Well, you know, it's the truth. Deep down inside that gorgeous body of yours there's the Stefan that fell in love with me too." Katherine said seductively to Stefan.

Katherine was in the living room, reading Stefan's journal.

"You shouldn't read someone's journal" Stefan said as he walked into the living room.

"I know. I'm sorry. It was just too tempting, all of your inner thoughts and feelings, laying there on your desk for me to read." Katherine said pouting.  
Stefan took the journal from Katherine's hands and gave her a glass of blood.

"Damon's private stock." Stefan said at Katherine's confused look.

"That's right! You don't do human, I read that. I also read about your recent werewolf siting.. That must have come as a surprise." Katherine said back to Stefan

"What do you know about werewolves?" Stefan asked Katherine.

"I know not to pet one. Their bite kills, Stefan. It's best to stay clear of them during a full moon." Katherine said.

"And… how do you know this?" Stefan questioned wanting to get answers out of Katherine.

"Who do you think was responsible for ridding this town of vampires in 1864?" Katherine said, while also thinking of her sister's old human friend's who she had lured out late at night, so she could teach her sister a lesson when she disobeyed her.

"Founding families." Stefan answered.

"Spearheaded by?" Katherine said, trying to get Stefan on the right path of his thinking.

"The Lockwoods." Stefan answered.

"From the moment I met George Lockwood at the Founder's day party, I knew he'd be a problem." Katherine said, while secretly texting her sister to come and help her from the Salvatore Boarding house.

"So you're saying that all the Lockwoods are werewolves" Stefan said.

"The werewolf gene runs in the Lockwood family. Not that they're all wolves." Katherine stated in fact.

"How many werewolves are out there? I mean… is it just limited to the Lockwood's?" Stefan asked in wonder.

"No, there are others. Not many. They're practically extinct. They mainly exist now in books and really bad movies." Katherine said as she drank her glass of blood and put the glass on the table.  
"My turn to ask a question." Katherine demanded as she finished and sent the text to her sister and discretely put her phone in her pocket.  
Katherine took Stefan's journal and took her and her sister's photo from it and showed it to Stefan.  
"Why did you keep this picture? Why not burn it? Tear it up? You want to know why I came back, with my sister. Well I have a better question: Why did you? For Elena? No. You came back here to fall in love with me all over again, didn't you?" Katherine said.

Stefan moved forward and touched her face gently and said, "What is it about you that makes me still care?"  
Katherine kissed him, but he put a vervain dart in her back and she fell on the couch.

Stefan took Katherine the Salvatore basement and Stefan put Katherine on the chair and attached Katherine with chains in the cell.

"Now, where were we? That's right; you were going to tell me why you came back to Mystic Falls, weren't you?" Stefan said.  
"You don't have to do this." Katherine said back.  
"Answer the question." Stefan demanded.  
"I came back for you." Katherine answered, " As for my sister...Well I made her come her to help I know she like's messing around with people a bit and she misses her BFF's" Katherine said sarcastically and Stefan raised an eyebrow at Katherine knowing Katherine might be telling him the truth at that or lying, then again she was most likely telling him the truth as she always despised that Athena had a better relationship with the brothers, than her when they were both human.

"We're gonna play by my rules now." Stefan stated as he put the gloves on and takes the vervain in his hand and puts the vervain on Katherine's cheek and as her skin burns Katherine screamed.

"Answer the question." Stefan demanded.

"You're going to torture me now?" Katherine asked rhetorically.

"I'll do whatever it takes to get you to tell me the truth." Stefan said.

"Later that night at the Founder's Ball…" Katherine said drifting off.

"I don't want to hear any more stories about the past." Stefan said.

"Yes you do, Stefan. That's exactly what you want to hear. " Katherine replied.

After Katherine told him what happen in 1864 Stefan said, "What did he want?" as he took a chair and sat down in front of her.

_1 Hour Later.._  
_"_You know, we can sit here as long as you want. And when you start to desiccate, there's a tomb with your name on it." Stefan said to Katherine.  
"I've been doing all the talking, it's your turn. Do you pretend to be human when you're with Elena? Is that the appeal?" Katherine questioned in disgust.  
"Actually, I don't pretend to be anything when I'm with her. That's the whole point. I get to just be myself." Stefan answered.  
"Does she know that you love me?" Katherine wondered.  
"I don't." Stefan said.  
"That's where you're wrong, Stefan. Don't you remember bringing me home that night? Your family had taken me in. " Katherine said.  
"Go ahead Stefan. Torture me, keep me captive, drain me of my blood until my body turns to dust. It'll never change the truth. I never compelled your love. It was real and so was mine. " Katherine said when Stefan was silent.

"Hearing the truth after a century and a half of denial must be overwhelming." said Katherine.

"It wasn't real, I remember you compelling me." Stefan said.

"Only after I showed you who I really was. You were so scared of me; I had to take away your fear and my sister would of killed me if she found out that I showed you and if she found out you feared her..." Katherine said drifting off.

"Well, whatever feelings I had back then for you or any friendship I had with Athena, they all turned to hate." Stefan stated.

"Love, hate, such a fine line, I can wait. Anyway, George Lockwood was causing all sorts of trouble. He used the vampires to cover up his own tracks. He told the founding families about us. But he was willing to strike a deal." Katherine told Stefan.

"What kind of a deal?" Stefan asked.

"A deal to rid the town of vampires. " Katherine answered.  
"You knew that they were gonna burn the vampires in the church?" Stefan questioned.

"I practically lit the match." Katherine said smirking.

"They were your friends, Athena's friends, they were both your family and you just sold them out." Stefan said.

"Without blinking. " Katherine said still smirking.  
"What did George get in return? For giving you your freedom." Stefan asked.

"Something he wanted desperately." Katherine said mysteriously.

"So you sent 26 of your friends to their death, just to fake yours and Athena's own? No, you were both running from something. What was it?" Stefan wondered.

"Everyone has a past, Stefan. Mine and my sister needed to stay far far away but thanks to you my plan nearly failed before it even began. Once George told me that the round up was imminent, I made sure I could see you one last time, but your father used your love for me against you, he poisoned your blood. Then Damon being Damon, nearly ruined everything." Katherine said.

"We came for you, we tried to save you both." Stefan said.

"I didn't want to be saved. Neither did my sister, but she never knew of the plan." Katherine said

"So then Damon and I died for nothing! For nothing!" Stefan shouted in anger.

"No, Stefan, you died for love! " Katherine answered.  
"Are you gonna tell me why you came back here or you're just playing another game? Is Athena being here part of your plan or game? Is actually telling the truth?" Stefan asked.

Katherine ignored him and Stefan took the answers as the truth and Katherine said, "Have you not heard a word that I've said? I've answered that question 5 times over now."

" Oh good, make it six." Stefan said sarcastically.

"I want what I want, Stefan and I don't care what I have to do to get it. My list of victims is a long one, and I have no problem adding one more name to that list. Even if it is your name or my sister's." Katherine stated.

"Come on Katherine. If you wanted Elena dead, you would have done it by now." Stefan said.

"Still can. If I have to, I will snap her neck like a twig and you know it." Katherine said.  
Stefan rushed over to her with a stake, but then he throws it.

"I guess you don't hate me as much as you thought you did. I don't want you seeing Elena anymore. If you don't remove from your life, I will kill everyone that she loves while she watches and then I will kill her while you watch." Katherine said.  
Stefan rushed over to her and strangles her and his face had changed into his demonic vampire look and Stefan had his stake back in his hands.  
"Don't you ever think for one moment that I will not kill you." Stefan growled.

Suddenly Stefan was flying through the air and landed on his back and a hand was around his neck.  
"Let her go" Athena growled in anger when she let go of Stefan's she went over to Katherine and undid her chains and as she did thus Katherine said to her, " Just in time 'Thena."  
Then Katherine said to Stefan," I have been sipping vervain every single day for the last 145 years. You caught me by surprise once, I wasn't gonna let it happen again. It doesn't hurt me, Stefan."  
"What? Why?" Stefan wondered as he stood up.  
"I told you, I missed you Stefan. I just wanted to spend some time with you." Katherine replied.  
As Elena enters the house Athena looks at Stefan and smiles and then puts a stake in his leg and then both her and Katherine leave.

"Hello? Stefan?" Elena shouts as she enters the living room, "Stefan?" after she said that she turned around and saw Athena behind Katherine.

"You must be Elena." Katherine stated.

"How is this possible? How do we look exactly alike?" Elena wondered

Katherine doesn't answer and looks at her from top to bottom and she touches her neck with one finger and goes behind her

"You're asking the wrong questions." Katherine said.  
Athena feeling sorry for the doppleganger says, "'Rina, eave her alone"

As Stefan arrived Katherine left, but Athena stayed looking curiously at her and her sister's doppleganger.

"Elena?!" Stefan shouted as he came in looking worried for his girlfriend.

Elena turned her head and Katherine was not there anymore, but Athena was still there.

"Are you okay?" Stefan said as he stood in front of her protecting her rom Athena

"Not really. Are you okay?" Elena answered looking back at Athena with curiosity.

"Not really." Stefan replied as he stared at Athena. 

Once Damon, Bonnie and Caroline arrived the questions started and all Athena could do was stare at them, once they quieted down Athena looked at all of them. Then Stefan said, " Katherine's making you do this isn't she?" and when Athena looked down and refused to answer, they knew it was true.  
"Was Katherine telling the truth when you wanted to be here for us?" Damon questioned.  
It was when Athena answered, "Yes, I missed you both of you. I wanted to tell you that I was alive, but Katherine was watching me left, right and centre and I was sick of it. I truly wanted to see you, do you believe me?"  
Shockingly it was Bonnie who answered," I believe you Athena when I touched you I saw what has happened to you and Katherine has done to you. I also felt like I could trust you."  
"Thank you." Athena said quietly.  
Elena feeling sympathy for her, went over and hugged her, at first Athena stiffened but then gradually accepted the hug and returned it.  
"We have to help her, guys." Elena said and the others agreed quickly as they all felt sympathy for her, but both Damon and Stefan had more sympathy for her as they what Katherine did to her in 1864.  
"All right" Caroline said, " What if she stay's at Elena's house and she could be like, Elena's lost twin sister or something."  
"Wow, Blondie you said something smart" Damon said and in reply Caroline rolled her eyes.  
"I like it " Elena said.  
"So do I, but won't I be a burden I don't want to be a burden to you Elena or anyone of you" Athena said worriedly.  
"Hey, Athena you are not a burden to us, you are our friend and we will help you be rid of Katherine." Stefan said to Athena and all the others nodded. 


	8. story update: please read

hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I am not going to be updating this on anymore, they will be on Quotev. heres the link:

CelesteGreenleaf


End file.
